


Just Like You

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [117]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Training together has always been Minato's favorite bonding activity.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	Just Like You

Watching Naruto lay flat out on his back panting would have inspired sympathy in anyone who didn’t understand how large his chakra reserves really were. Minato smiled as he tilted his head to the side.

“Again?” he questioned. Then felt no surprise when Naruto popped up like a spring and nodded vigorously.

“I’ll get it this time for sure!”

“That’s the spirit. Now, concentrate on keeping the chakra more contained this time and let’s see how fast you can get it to spin.”

His son whined dramatically. “What do you think I’ve been doing? I _am_ concentrating on keep it contained! It’s not my fault that it just explodes out everywhere!”

Minato rather valiantly kept himself from pointing out that it was hardly anyone else’s fault. Now wasn’t the time for teasing, not when he was starting to see a little bit of frustration bleeding in around the edges. They’d been at this for hours and even Naruto’s patience had to run thin at some point. He was his mother’s son, after all.

“Alright, ready for one more try?”

“You bet! Dattebayo!”

“Excellent. I’m ready when you are.”

Naruto took his stance and Minato held out one of his own hands to demonstrate the jutsu they had been practicing all afternoon. For him it took barely a thought to summon a ball of whirling chakra in to his palm, spinning like a whirlwind contained in one tiny sphere. He watched his son study the ball one more time before looking down at his own hands and assuming a look of deep concentration. Much more slowly the chakra began to gather but it did eventually pick up speed and that was the part that had them both tensing with readiness.

Faster and faster the chakra spun, wobbling unsteadily a couple of times, and each time it did Minato was ready in case he was needed to protect them both from the whiplash of the explosion. He was glad he didn’t jump to the rescue too quickly though. After a handful of very tense moments the ball of charka steadied and then Naruto was gaping down at his own hands.

“I did it!” he cried.

“You did! Congratulations, Naruto!” Minato dissipated his own jutsu and began to clap softly, near to bursting with pride for his little boy. “Your very first A-rank jutsu!”

“Now I’m just like you!”

He could not have picked anything more perfect to say. With no further warning Minato fairly burst in to tears, reaching out to gather his son to his chest and only barely registering Naruto’s frantic scramble to allow the deadly Rasengan in his hands to dissipate first. Then they were hugging each other tightly and although Naruto was grumbling half-heartedly in to his shirt Minato noticed a marked lack of attempts to actually get away. Theirs had always been a particularly affectionate family.

“You didn’t have to cry on me, you know,” Naruto said after they finally pulled apart, watching his father wipe away the last tears with the ends of his sleeves.

“I couldn’t help myself,” Minato admitted. “Sometimes I’m just so proud of you that it all has to come spilling out somehow.”

They shared a smile, knowing that was something that Kushina was more likely to say, but he hadn’t meant it any less than she would have. Nothing in this world made him happier than the boy he was lucky to call his own. Fatherhood was a joy touted the world over but Minato was pretty sure that he was the luckiest father of them all. He was, after all, the only father to one Uzumaki Naruto.


End file.
